Family
by Hufflepuffian
Summary: A Petrelli family gathering. SimonexPeter Takes place two weeks after Fallout, using summary information for Godsend as a base


**Author's Note: **Didn't exactly turn out how I wanted, it was intended to be longer. Perhaps if an idea comes, I could write more of a story out of this, but for now I'll keep it as a one-shot. Certain things were mentioned (i.e., the DNA) which were meant to be an overbearing plot that mostly remain unanswered in this. May not have been the best place for me to end off, but I'm sure any other sort of ending could be easily imagined on your own. Hope you enjoy it, at least somewhat. Also, I don't care if you don't like the pairing or not, I do.

* * *

"How do you expect me to know what to do about it, Nathan?"

Nathan Petrelli stopped in his tracks opposite one Simone Deveaux – friend and, apparently, crush of his younger brother, Peter. What he saw in her, Nathan had no idea. He stared at her and he stared back, Nathan was trying to collect his thoughts. "It's been two weeks, Simone, two weeks. He hasn't come out of it." Simone turned away from Nathan and shook her head.

"I know it's been two weeks," she snapped back, causing Nathan to grow slightly more angry at the woman.

"And you're the person he's been running to for everything lately. The doctors don't know what the hell to do about him, I don't know, my own mother doesn't know."

"You expect me to know?" Simone turned back to the persistent politician and narrowed her eyes. "I don't even know who let you into my apartment."

Ignoring her second statement completely, Nathan began moving towards Simone, his eyebrows dropped towards his nose. "I just want you to come visit him." He raised his arms and placed it on her shoulder. "For him, not because I asked you to."

Simone's head dropped slightly. She had visited Peter. In fact, she'd been kicked out of the room on numerous occasions by the nurses who seems to dislike her presence there. Her eyes rolled up to Nathan and she muttered, "What good would it do?" She had partially decided to give up. Two weeks in a coma with nobody able to find the reason behind it was just too much for her. It has been maybe four or five days now since she bothered to visit. She found herself home more, and not bothering with work. She'd lost her passion without Peter... without Isaac.

"What bad would it do, though?"

* * *

Angela Petrelli smiled to the best of her ability when she saw Simone enter the hospital room, closely followed by Nathan. "Hello, dear." 

"Hi," was all Simone said in response. Her eyes flicked over to Peter, looking relaxed in the bed. Angela motioned to Simone when she looked back to sit down in the chair next to her, which she reluctantly accepted. She didn't feel comfortable here. Angela's hand carefully drifted towards Simone and she reassuringly patted their hands together.

"It'll be all right soon, dear."

Simone had never really connected with Peter's mother, Angela, in the short time they'd known each other, at least in her opinion. In her opinion, Angela was just a slick as Nathan, but in a less threatening way, which Nathan tended to drift towards (that opinion had been solidified by the confrontation Nathan gave her earlier). "I hope so," Simone responded with a small smile.

"I know so."

The time slowly passed by. Nothing was said between the three visitors in the room, except once when Angela asked Nathan and Simone if they were hungry, in a motherly kind of way. Their eyes kept drifting from one another towards Peter, each of them concerned for various reasons, but their caring for him was what kept them connected. It was nearly 4P.M., three hours since Simone had entered the hospital, when a man walked in. He had a brisk pace, he stopped in front of Peter's bed, and glanced to each of the people in the room, a small smile crossed his face, though it quickly vanished. "I believe we found what could be wrong with Peter, here." He stopped and looked again at each of the faces. "During a test we noticed a small genetic mutation in his DNA, and the possibility of some minor defect came into question. There wasn't a lot, only in a few cells, and we've been working now for an hour or so trying to find out what it is, exactly."

Angela looked elated, Simone was concerned, but Nathan looked more anxious than anything. The doctor left a few moments later, smiling again because of the look on Angela's face. Nathan raised his fist to his mouth and exhaled. "God damnit," he muttered, causing both ladies to look over at him.

"What was that?" Angela questioned.

Nathan shook his head and tightly closed his eyes. "Mom, I need to talk to you..." he hesitated and reopened them, looking over at Simone, "alone. Family matters..." Slightly hurt, Simone began to raise herself from the chair. She did, however, want to know what he was going to discuss. Simone then felt Angela's hand hit against hers.

"I think Simone has been through enough with Peter to be considered somewhat of a family member," Angela scolded towards her son, causing Simone to abruptly sit back down.

"Mom--"

"Nathan, she's staying." She paused and took a breath. "And that's final."

Annoyed, Nathan walked towards the two seated women, eying the room as he pulled further in. He seemed to enjoy staying close to the door, oftentimes looking out, as if waiting for somebody. "I-- Peter and... I..." he stammered, he didn't quite know what he was trying to say, let alone know why he was saying it.

"Nathan?" mumbled a weary-sounding voice. Angela's eyes diverted past her older son and towards Peter, who's eyes seemed to be fully open and he seemed fully alert, as if he'd been paying attention for hours.

"Peter?" Angela responded despite not being addressed. She slowly raised herself and bit her cheek to make sure it wasn't some amazing dream she was in. She nudged past Nathan and walked towards Peter, smiling brightly. "Oh my god, Peter!"

Nathan turned his head and frowned slightly, turning back to Simone he seemed too stunned to move, except for where her eyes seemed to be tearing. He sighed. He hated being the only guy in the room.


End file.
